


You Would Be the One to Rescue Me

by Aceofstars16



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Feels, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: What would've happen if Stan hugged Ford right as he stepped out of the portal? Just some angst/fluff for all your Gravity Falls feelsy needs *flops*





	You Would Be the One to Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/179919177128/you-would-be-the-one-to-rescue-me)

Ford wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was real. He had always wondered if he would get home, if by some miracle, the portal would open again. But he had never actually believed it. Plus, it was far too dangerous. And yet there it was, real, stable, and it remained so, even as he stepped through it.

The bunker was dark, but as Ford pulled off his goggles, it came into better view. Wreckage was everywhere, he could practically feel the instability of the air around him. It was a mess, it was exactly the kind of thing Bill could use. Whoever had opened it had to be an idiot.

“It…it actually worked.”

A voice spoke from the shadows of the room, one that was painfully familiar. The one person he could trust had done the one thing no one should’ve done. Annoyance warred with the happiness inside Ford’s mind as he stared at his brother, so much older than he had last seen him. Words formed in his mouth, anger winning out in his mind.

But just as he opened his mouth, arms wrapped around him - Stan covering the distance between them in a blink of an eye.

“You’re home, you’re finally home.”

Ford could barely hear the words through tumult of his mind, but Stan’s arms just tightened around him, and it took a moment before Ford realized his brother’s body was shaking through sobs. The realization hit him, hard. His anger ebbed, but he tried to hold onto it. Stan had been stupid, he had put the whole world in danger.

“I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to- I never wanted to lose you again.”

The words were muffled through the fabric of Ford’s shirt, but he was losing a grip on his anger, on the grudge he had held onto for years. He remembered the last time he had seen Stan, how he knew he could always trust his brother, no matter what. And Stan had done the one thing Ford had never expected anyone to do, he had ignored all of the warnings just to bring him home. Like he had always done – because he was Stan and that’s what he did.

“I missed you so much.”

Regret pierced Ford’s soul, bittersweet sorrow washed away the pain from years past. Tears pricked at his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his brother, letting the familiarity soothe his soul.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
